


Crianças

by carolss



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Vai ser só uma viagem, é isso o que o Doutor diz para si mesmo.





	Crianças

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BravePrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/gifts).



Vai ser só uma viagem, é isso o que o Doutor diz para si mesmo. Como um presente para a menina ter o ajudado após a sua regeneração, ele não queria começar aquela vida com ingratidão.

Ele tinha levado algumas pessoas jovens no passado como companions, mas nunca uma tão jovem como Amelia. Os mais jovens tinham sido Adric e Ace e ambos tinham pelo menos dezesseis, e a menina ruiva que agora andava pela rua da Grécia antiga mal tinha passado da metade disso.

O olhar encantado dela olhando para o rua movimentada o lembrava deles. De Adric que nunca teve a chance de envelhecer e de Ace que teve, Ace que passou sua adolescência, e sua vida adulta e a velhice viajando com ele na tardis. Ele pensou nos dois como filhos, e ele viu os dois morrerem eventualmente.

Só uma viagem ele diz para si mesmo e espera ser forte o suficiente para manter sua palavra dessa vez.


End file.
